camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Garcia
Alexander "Alex" Garcia is a Greek Demigod son of Poseidon and . History Appearance Those who know describe Alexander as looking a lot like his father as he inherited his black hair that he initially wore long and swept towards the left side though he later cut it short at the sides but spiked at the top; when wet, however, it becomes pushed down with it plastered to just above the middle of his forehead. His eyes are identical to those of his mother which are described as being an intense chocolate brown with noticeable gold flecks. At , describes Alexander as "lean and tall" with a youthful face and a "huge, happy grin". By his sixth year, he became more solid in build with a more muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders with his face described to be handsome and clean-shaven with somewhat rugged yet warm features belonging to a young man. He also grew in height rather quickly; as he was already 6'0" by and 6'2" as an adult. By his fifth year, both Seraphinus and Jessica agreed that his handsome looks and muscular body have made him popular with many girls though he often appears intimidating. This makes it difficult for those around to approach or talk to him though it was often countered by a warm and charming smile he sometimes displayed. His russet skin, a second physical trait he inherited from his mother, is described as being "great" as he never had the misfortune of suffering from zits or blemishes. By , he suffered severe body wounds at the hands of . Due to the nature of his wounds, they were not able to be treated totally which left a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen and an horizontal, jagged scar on his left side. Booboo edit.jpg Image.jpg Apparel Alexander's clothing style usually favors mature, dark clothing; black shirts, t-shirts, darkened jeans, motorcycle/combat boots and leather jackets though much of it is practical and allows him to move around without much restriction. This is due to the possible potential of needing to fight at any given chance. He also favors other darker colors such as grey, dark blue and burgundy though he will sometimes wear lighter colors as well as dress in a more casual and comfortable yet trendy sense that features muscle shirts, v-neck shirts, button shirts, hoodies, sneakers and converse. During special occasions or formal events like dances, he wear more formal clothing such as suits and tuxedoes though he will tend to go more for dress shirts due to him disliking wearing "monkey-suits that constrict his movements". Personality Alexander initially appeared as a nonchalant, quiet and reserved person who often chose to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others as he would even , something that has given him the impression of being haughty which has caused several others to dislike him. This preference to be by himself stems from him having difficulty with properly interacting with others though this has improved over time. Alexander is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Alexander has shown various times to have a love for fighting and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable".Pacifist in nature, he prefers to talk his way out of trouble and conflicts rather then to resort to violence. He will even use his appearance to either threaten or scare off the people though he has no problem resorting to violence if he feels that he needs to. Alexander is considered to be just as charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, he has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Above all else, he is shown to treasure his relationships with those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why people who are close to him like him. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threats either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. Fatal Flaw Abilities General Abilities As the demigod son of Poseidon, Alexander is an immensely powerful being and is one of the most powerful demigods. Due to being a child of one of the Big Three, the only beings capable of rivaling him are other children of the Big Three. * Enhanced Physical Prowess: As a demigod Alexander is stronger, faster, more durable and agile than a normal mortal which allows him to perform feats and survive situations they cannot. However, he is more powerful than most other demigods ** Enhanced Strength: As a demigod son of of Poseidon, Alexander is physically stronger then mortals and most other Demigods. ** Enhanced Speed: ** Enhanced Durability: ** Enhanced Agility: ** Enhanced Reflexes: * Swordsmanship: Alexander is a naturally talented swordsman, advancing quickly in a short period of time and able to hold his own against far more experienced opponents. Unlike other fighters who commonly fight with either a sword and shield or just a sword, he commonly uses two swords at once. Combined with his enhanced prowess, he can beat any human or dwarf warrior along with many elves though he is able to be outmatched by those with greater skill * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When it comes to physical combat, Alexander is considered to a natural as he is capable of defeating multiple opponents with ease and is able to hold his own against more experienced fighters albeit with noticeable difficulty * ADHD: Like most demigods, Alexander possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. * Dyslexia: Alexander's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek which he is able to read though he is also able to understand it. Unlike other demigods, however, Alexander has no trouble reading english whatsoever. * Multilingualism: Along with Greek, Alexander is also able to speak and understand several other languages such as * Dreams: * Empathy Link: Similar to Percy and Grover, Alexander shares a empathy link with Seraphinus and Jessica though this was a result of Aphrodite who linked the three together so that " * Intimidation: In part of Alexander's appearance, he is often described as being "threatening and intimidating" which . This is especially true whenever he is angered as he is scary enough to frighten monsters. * Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will; in situations where the odds of survival and/or escape would seem insurmountable, he always pushes forward and never gives up. With that said one of the few things that will break Alexander's will even for a moment will be losing those close to him * Quick Learner: Alexander is a rather quick learner as he quick to adapt to an opponents fighting style in a short amount of time Demigod Abilities As a son of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Alexander is an extremely powerful demigod and is much more stronger then many demigods of other gods and goddesses. Like his half brothers, he has divine authority over his father's domains and subjects * Water-Induced Abilities: As a son of Poseidon, Alexander gains an level of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god when in contact with or in the presence of water. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. * Hydrokinesis: As the power of the sea is within him, Alexander can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. Alexander can summon waves that can easily sink ships. ** General Hydrokinesis: He can create water from seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape ** Hydrogenesis: Alexander can create water from his own power such as when he created water out of nothing and while creating his own personal hurricanes. ** Vitakinesis (limited): When in contact with water, he can heal himself of most wounds and cure most poisons as well as those of other people. However, this depends on several factors such as the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. ** Toxikinesis: ** Water Propulsion: He can control the water around him to propel himself through water ** Underwater breathing: Alexander can breathe underwater and create oxygen bubbles that allow others to breathe underwater. ** Water Immunity: Alexander is unaffected by any amount of water pressure such as when he fell from the sky into water and went deep into the ocean without any injury. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to and can dry items underwater as long as he holds onto it. ** Water Solidification: Alexander can harden water into an almost solid shape which he can use to walk on water by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and creating water constructs. ** Water Healing: Similar to how Alexander is able to heal himself with water, he is also able to heal others in a similar fashion. However, this only works if he is touching both the water and person. * Sailing Skills: Alexander possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on and able to telekinetically operate one as well as anything related to the ocean. He also has perfect bearings on the ocean, so he can easily navigate his way at sea * Communication: Alexander has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who typically treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater. * Atmokinesis (limited): Alexander is able to control and manipulate the weather to a certain extent in that he can summon hurricanes and other types of storms. ** Electrokinesis (limited): Though Alexander is not able to directly summon, control and manipulate lightning, he is able to do so with the lightning that the hurricanes and storms he creates. ** Aerokinesis (limited): Alexander can summon strong winds, which he can use to create storms such as hurricanes and typhoons * Geokinesis (limited): As Poseidon is the God of Earthquakes and the Earthshaker, Alexander is able to generate earthquakes and cause volcanic eruptions. During his middle school years, he accidentally caused a minor earthquake after he was angered. * Cryokinesis: As it is simply frozen water, Alexander is able to control and manipulate snow, ice, frozen and icy water around him. While initially unable to create ice out of thin air, he later learned how to do so simply by dropping the temperature of the water such as when he caused the water in the air to freeze to form icicles. * Toxikinesis: * Heat Resistance: Due to his father's oceanic nature, Alexander has shown to have a near immunity to flames and extreme heat similar to that of a Cyclops. * Zoolingualism (limited): Alexander can understand and talk to marine animals, horses and similar creatures * Powerful Roar: * Mist Control: Percy-jackson-o.gif|Alexander controlling water Hydrokinesis.gif Percy surfing.gif|Alexander surfing on the water Tumblr p1ctaryDvi1uvcgjlo6 500.gif|Alexander creating a dome of water Tumblr mrwie9DScV1rxym91o10 250.gif Tumblr mkjjouCR7E1qejd0io1 500.gif Legacy Abilities As a legacy of Ares, Alexander has several abilities associated with the Roman God * Telekinesis (limited): Being a legacy of Mars, Alexander is an expert in all weapon usage and has some degree of magical control over them ** Weapon Conjuration: ** Weapon Transformation: * Thermokinesis: In contrast to Alexander's water-based powers, he can manipulate and conduct heat. Equipment * Wristwatch Shield: 8643cd2f1765619ff75af5582d77a8b8.jpg Relationships Family and Friends Poseidon Allies and Rivals Romantic Interests Seraphinus Rashid Jessica Angela Enemies Trivia * Alexander's favorite foods are sushi and pizza Category:Skullguy123 Category:Greek Demigod Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigod Category:Males Category:Male Category:Powerful Category:Children of Poseidon